


Attraction

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-07-15
Updated: 2000-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Just a little drabble for the MMoM challenge.





	Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Standard Disclaimer. This drabble has been brought to you by Lumpy Butt. She knows who she is. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to.

# Attraction

"Benny? What's got you so red in the face? Frannie just pinch your butt?."

"I, uh, believe I interrupted Constable Turnbull at a --delicate moment."

"Delicate?"

"Yes. He appeared to be engaged in the act of-" He paused, thinking of how to reply. "self contemplation."

Ray's eyes narrowed. "You walked in on Turnbull masturbating?"

He tried changing the subject. "What would you like to do tonight?"

Ray scooted closer to him. "I want to see what you saw."

"What?!You want to watch Turnbull-" Ray quieted him by placing a finger over his lips.

"Shh. I want to watch you." . . . . . .


End file.
